Nouvelle Donne
by ShaHyn
Summary: ... "Alors voilà. Peut-être bien qu’un jour, elle fera enfin un pas vers moi… mais en attendant, je ne vais plus me gêner pour me comporter comme le sexy et célibataire Agent Spécial que je suis… et m’amuser un peu." Saison 05 jusqu'à l'épisode 5.06
1. Confidente

**_Note de l'Auteur :_**

**-Bonjour à tous.**

**-Ma fic se déroule au cours de la saison 05, v****ous comprendrez pourquoi j'ai occulté l'épisode 5.06 au fur et à mesure de votre lecture.**

**-Je vous rassure dès à présent, c'est bien le couple** "_Booth/Brennan_" **qui m'intéresse.**

**-Bonne lecture ;)**

...

Angela pénétra dans la pièce sombre et fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, incrédule.

"Je n'y crois pas !" confia-t-elle à la pièce vide. "Soit tout le monde est parti exceptionnellement tôt aujourd'hui, soit je suis en train de me transformer en vrai bourreau de travail !"

A peine sa tirade achevée, elle leva les bras au ciel.

"Et je parle tout seule ! Ah ! Les joies de l'abstinence..."

Un sourire ironique sur les lèvres, elle se retourna en secouant la tête et sursauta violemment en découvrant une silhouette appuyée contre le bureau de Brennan.

"Ce n'est que moi." rassura aussitôt une voix trainante.

"Booth ?"

Sans attendre de réponse, elle se pencha vers la petite lampe près du sofa et fronça les sourcils lorsqu'elle le distingua plus clairement. Les bras croisés sur son torse, il se contenta de lui adresser un petit sourire désolé.

Angela n'aurait su dire quoi, mais quelque chose en lui la dissuada de cracher le "Vous auriez pu signaler votre présence !" outré qui la démangeait.

_Et elle aimait se fier à son instinct…_

"Pourquoi restez-vous dans le noir ?" demanda-t-elle donc à la place.

"Pourquoi pas ?"

Devant son humeur clairement peu loquace et son visage fermé, la jeune femme haussa un sourcil étonné.

"Où est Brennan ?" tenta-t-elle.

Semblant agacé, Booth balaya sa question d'un mouvement d'épaules et le silence buté qu'il opposa à Angela eut raison de sa patience.

Faisant quelques pas en avant, elle se planta devant lui et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, le toisant de son regard le plus réprobateur.

_S'il était si pressé de se débarrasser d'elle, il allait devoir le formuler autrement ! _

Semblant lire le défi dans ses yeux, Booth poussa un petit soupir.

"Déjà partie." lâcha-t-il d'une voix monotone. "Elle était… attendue."

A son hésitation, la colère d'Angela fondit comme neige au soleil.

Elle le savait. Booth n'avait jamais été du genre à se montrer aussi expéditif sans raison. En l'occurrence, il voulait juste pouvoir continuer à tranquillement… broyer du noir.

"Oui, Bren est souvent _attendue,_ ces derniers temps." souffla-t-elle en esquissant une légère grimace.

Il y avait sans doute un peu trop de compassion dans sa voix car le regard que lui lança Booth la transperça si violemment que ses mains tremblèrent.

_Oups. Son instinct et elle n'étaient définitivement pas les bienvenus._

"Pas intimidant pour un sou…" lança-t-elle, se voulant ironique.

Désespérément silencieux, Booth baissa la tête et Angela le regarda refermer sa coquille à double-tour. La discussion semblait terminée.

Elle se détourna et, après un dernier regard vers lui, se pencha de nouveau vers la lampe, résignée.

"Angela ?"

Surprise par la soudaine douceur dans sa voix, elle redressa vivement la tête.

"Restez encore... s'il vous plait." pria Booth, presque timidement.

Le contraste était si choquant qu'Angela se sentit acquiescer malgré elle. Booth la remercia d'un geste de la tête.

"Ce Chambers." lança-t-il aussitôt. "Que pensez-vous de lui ?"

La jeune femme se pinça les lèvres afin de cacher sa surprise face à cette approche directe. Booth ne faisait jamais ça.

_Quelque chose clochait…_

"Il est… bien, je suppose." rétorqua-t-elle prudemment. "Que voulez-vous savoir au juste ?"

"L'essentiel." s'impatienta Booth. "Prend-t-il soin d'elle ?"

"Je suppose." soupira-t-elle. "Vous connaissez Brennan, ce genre de choses ne fait pas vraiment partie de ses critères de sélection."

"Je la connais, oui."

Quelque chose dans sa voix mit Angela extrêmement mal-à-l'aise. Il avait baissé la tête, fixant un point sur le sol, semblant soudain très las.

_Quelque chose clochait définitivement._

"Booth ?"

N'obtenant aucune réponse, elle s'approcha et posa la main sur son épaule, la serrant doucement.

"Booth... qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

L'agent captura doucement sa main et la ramena devant lui, la gardant dans la sienne. Comme pour mieux souligner la gravité de la réponse, il marqua un moment de silence avant de parler.

"Je crois qu'il est grand temps pour moi de passer à autre chose…"

Le sourire qui avait accompagné ces paroles fit trembler la jeune artiste. Elle le dévisagea sans vergogne, étonnée qu'il aborde un sujet aussi sensible avec elle.

_Et… Venait-il juste de sous-entendre qu'il abandonnait ?_

"Que… Pourquoi ?" bredouilla-t-elle sans même songer à cacher son émotion. "Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle fait toujours ça, vous le savez…"

"Justement." la coupa-t-il, affichant un petit sourire ironique. "Elle fait toujours ça."

Ne sachant que répondre à ça, Angela secoua la tête.

"Elle tient à vous."

"Je le sais." sourit Booth. "Mais je veux plus. J'ai besoin de plus. Je…"

Il s'interrompit et passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux, serrant toujours la sienne dans l'autre.

"… Je suis juste si fatigué."

Face au regard empli de douleur qui fixait le sien dans une détresse évidente, Angela déchanta.

"Qu'est-ce qui a déclenché ça ?" tenta-t-elle. "Est-ce le fait que Brennan ait un nouveau…"

"Non." la coupa-t-il. "Enfin, pas seulement…"

Elle lui fit un signe de la tête, l'encourageant à poursuivre.

"J'ai rencontré quelqu'un, hier…" soupira-t-il. "Une femme superbe qui m'a clairement fait comprendre que je lui plaisais. Et vous savez quoi ?… Je l'ai rembarré sans même y penser. Vue notre entente évidente, elle a été surprise. Elle a cherché à comprendre et m'a demandé si j'avais quelqu'un... si j'étais fiancé, marié…"

Saisissant où il voulait en venir, Angela poussa un soupir tremblant.

"Booth…"

"Quoi ?" railla-t-il. "Osez me dire que ce n'est pas pathétique…"

Il leva sa main gauche devant elle, l'agitant lentement.

"Vous voyez ? Rien. Pas d'alliance."

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Même si dans ma tête, il en est autrement…" reprit-il d'une voix plus douce. "Dans le vrai monde, rien... rien de concret ne me rattache à elle de cette manière là, Angela…"

Il marqua une pause, semblant se perdre un instant dans ses pensées -_ou dans ses souvenirs- _puis poussa un petit soupir.

"Alors voilà. Peut-être bien qu'un jour, elle fera enfin un pas vers moi… mais en attendant, je ne vais plus me gêner pour me comporter comme le sexy et célibataire Agent Spécial que je suis… et m'amuser un peu."

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots avec un petit sourire insolent, mais elle reconnut l'accablement dans ses yeux.

"Que comptez-vous faire au juste ?"

"Hmm... Arrêter de me lamenter sur mon sort et trouver quelqu'un avec qui passer la nuit, pour commencer…" s'amusa-t-il en se redressant.

A la voir écarquiller les yeux, un léger rire franchit la gorge de Booth. Il lâcha finalement sa main et la contourna tranquillement pour atteindre la porte.

"Vous êtes une bonne confidente." dit-il, un sourire dans la voix.

"Booth…"

Incapable de le laisser partir sans tenter autre chose, elle combla l'espace qui les séparait en quelques foulées et retint son bras.

"Vous ne pouvez pas, vous êtes… Le Booth que je connais l'a attendue cinq années de sa vie et serait prêt à en sacrifier encore cinq autres s'il le fallait."

"Pathétique, non ?" ironisa-t-il, et elle le détesta pour ça. "On ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'être moi-même me réussisse, Angela."

"Booth…" répéta-t-elle sans savoir quoi rajouter, cependant.

_Pourquoi ? Pourquoi s'était-il livré à elle si c'était pour ensuite lui ôter tout moyen de l'aider ? Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose…_

S'impatientant, l'objet de ses pensées tira un peu sur son bras et sourit lorsqu'elle resserra sa poigne.

"Vous feriez bien de me laisser partir… à moins que vous ne vouliez jouer un peu ?"

A ces derniers mots prononcés d'une voix un tantinet trop espiègle, Angela le lâcha vivement, incrédule. _Venait-il juste de lui faire... des avances ?_

"C'est exactement ça." rétorqua-t-il, comme lisant dans ses pensées.

Haussant les sourcils, Angela observa son petit sourire en coin et l'éclat malicieux dans ses yeux, cherchant une faille dans son masque.

Mais lorsqu'il saisit doucement une boucle brune pour la faire glisser entre ses doigts, elle émit un léger hoquet de surprise et recula instinctivement.

"Vous bluffez !" s'indigna-t-elle. "Vous ne feriez jamais ça. Ce n'est pas vous."

Une lueur dangereuse s'alluma alors dans les yeux de Booth qui, sans la lâcher des yeux, se pencha doucement jusqu'à se retrouver à quelques centimètres de son visage.

"Oh, vraiment ?"

Il sembla remarquer qu'elle retenait sa respiration car le sourire effronté qui étirait ses lèvres s'accentua davantage.

"Vous ne feriez jamais ça." répéta-t-elle pour se redonner contenance. _N'est-ce pas ?_

"Je crois que je vais devoir donner de ma personne pour vous prouver le contraire, dans ce cas…"

Lorsqu'il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans plus de cérémonie, Angela fut incapable de penser pendant quelques secondes.

Ce fut le contact du verre froid contre son dos qui la fit redescendre sur Terre. Elle n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il les avait fait tourner et se retrouva prise en sandwich entre la porte et le corps chaud de Booth.

_Délicieusement emprisonnée_… gémit-elle intérieurement.

Réalisant que ses lèvres répondaient d'elle-même à son baiser, Angela secoua mentalement la tête et appliqua une légère pression sur le torse de Booth.

Il ne résista pas. Sa bouche délaissa aussitôt la sienne et son souffle chaud glissa sur sa joue avant de s'arrêter près de son oreille.

"Comme je l'ai dit…" murmura-t-il d'une voix haletante. "Ca ne me réussit pas trop d'être moi-même…"

Il se détacha alors lentement d'elle, saisit sa main, et embrassa l'intérieur de son poignet.

"Merci de m'avoir écouté, Ange. J'apprécie vraiment."

Et sur ce, il sortit, la laissant appuyée contre le panneau vitré, les lèvres encore luisantes.

"Il m'a embrassée…" lança-t-elle à la pièce vide.

_Là, nous avons un problème..._

_..._

**_Note de l'Auteur (bis) :_**

**- A la base, j'ai écrit ce chapitre sans grande prétention, dans l'idée de voir ce qu'un Booth en mode _"Sexy et Célibataire"_ pourrait inspirer comme réactions autour de lui. Je trouve qu'il y a toute une matière à développer sur ce thème, surtout lorsque l'on sait ce qu'il éprouve vraiment.**

**-J'ai déjà une idée bien précise sur le déroulement du prochain chapitre, mais la question n'est pas là : Vous, voulez-vous une suite?**

**-Reviews plus que bienvenus.**


	2. Ignorée

**_Note de l'Auteur :_**

**-Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Je suis désolée d'avoir mis si longtemps à le poster mais vous pouvez adresser vos plaintes (_s'il y en a_) à ma prof de Galénique ;)**

**-Désolée de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, aussi. Je promets de le faire, cette fois-ci. **

**-Enfin : bonne lecture ;)**

.............

"Heyy, ma chérie ! Est-ce que tu as reçu mon… Oh !"

Brennan détourna les yeux de son écran et jeta un coup d'œil vers la nouvelle arrivée. Elle fronça aussitôt les sourcils. Angela était plantée sur le pas de la porte, la poignée encore à la main, fixant son partenaire d'un regard troublé.

"Booth." salua-t-elle avec raideur.

Laissant la porte se refermer derrière elle, la jeune artiste fit un pas en avant puis passa la main dans ses cheveux dans un geste que Brennan avait appris à reconnaitre au fil du temps. La gêne.

_Etrange…_

"Bonjour… Angela."

Interpellée par cette voix un tantinet trop mielleuse, Brennan reporta vivement son attention sur Booth.

Toujours affalé sur le sofa, ce dernier croisa les bras sur son torse et rejeta la tête en arrière, adressant un petit sourire en coin à Angela.

_Ce sourire là…_

Prenant soudain conscience que dans leur échange de regards perçants, ses deux amis l'ignoraient complètement, Brennan quitta son siège, mal-à-l'aise.

"Reçu quoi ?" répéta-t-elle, souhaitant ramener l'attention d'Angela sur elle.

"… Mon rapport sur…"

La jeune femme s'interrompit de nouveau puis posa les mains sur ses hanches en relevant le menton, sans jamais lâcher Booth du regard.

"Je vois que vous ne ressentez aucun besoin de me présenter des excuses !"

L'œillade réfrigérante de son amie contrasta avec l'attitude de Booth qui, se redressant, saisit un stylo sur la table-basse et le fit nonchalamment tourner entre ses doigts.

Franchement surprise, Brennan le fixa, attendant de le voir tourner la tête vers elle, comme il le faisait à chaque fois qu'il se trouvait dans une situation embarrassante.

Mais il n'en fit rien, et sa gorge se serra aussitôt d'une appréhension qu'elle jugea grotesque.

"Et bien ?" s'impatienta Angela, la sortant de ses pensées. "Vous improvisez une petite séance de méditation ?"

L'Agent secoua la tête, visiblement amusé par le sarcasme.

"Comme si c'était mon genre !"

"A quoi jouez-vous, dans ce cas ? J'attends visiblement une réponse."

"J'avais espéré que mon silence serait assez éloquent."

"Pour l'amour du ciel, Booth ! Vous conviendrez comme moi que deviner vos intentions n'est pas un exercice auquel j'ai excellé, récemment…"

Un rire joyeux fit écho à ces paroles.

"Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir fait quoi que ce soit de… mal." lâcha Booth, un sourire dans la voix.

"Mal…" répéta Angela. "Mal n'est pas le mot. Je pensais à… surprenant et définitivement inapproprié."

"Je vous avais prévenue."

"Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez vraiment."

Booth pencha la tête sur le côté, semblant considérer cette réponse. Sa main arrêta alors de jouer avec le stylo et ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement.

"Vous ai-je offensée ?"

En entendant ces mots, le visage de l'artiste se radoucit.

"Pas vraiment…" rétorqua-t-elle avec une petite mimique. "Mais c'était…"

"… Surprenant et définitivement inapproprié." répéta Booth avec un clin d'œil. "Compris. Je suis désolé."

Angela en haussa ses deux sourcils. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer aussitôt, semblant chercher ses mots avec soin.

"J'en déduis que… vous l'avez fait." souffla-t-elle, hésitante.

"Je vous avais prévenue."

"Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez vraiment."

"Vous vous répétez, là…"

A cette intervention, une légère panique se peignit sur le visage d'Angela et son regard se tourna enfin vers Brennan.

"Oh, ma chérie ! Tu es là…"

La mine embarrassée qu'elle afficha acheva d'énerver celle-ci.

Angela sembla noter son changement d'humeur car elle toussota nerveusement et serra le dossier qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine.

"Non, je veux dire… Je…" balbutia-t-elle. "Je sais que tu es là. C'est toi que je venais voir… C'est juste que… Booth et moi… et bien…"

Dorénavant assise sur son bureau, Brennan avait suivi leur échange en silence mais commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

_De quoi parlaient-ils ? Pourquoi diable restaient-ils si vagues ? Qu'avait-il fait pour qu'Angela soit troublée au point de demander des excuses ?_

"Vous vous êtes disputés ?" proposa-t-elle, sèchement.

"Non !" réfuta vivement Angela. "Non… Nous avons juste eu un…"

"… Léger malentendu." finit Booth pour elle.

"Léger, oui."

"Léger." répéta-t-il, un sourire complice dans la voix.

Voyant qu'ils se défiaient une nouvelle fois du regard en l'ignorant royalement, Brennan claqua bruyamment ses mains sur le bureau, de chaque coté de son buste.

"Vous allez arrêter ça, oui ?! Si vous avez quelque chose à discuter en privé, vous feriez mieux de sortir d'ici ! Tous les deux."

Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle les regarda tour à tour, perdue.

_Elle ne comprenait pas…_

Leur étrange échange l'irritait beaucoup, certes, mais autre chose la perturbait au point de provoquer cette contraction musculaire douloureuse dans sa gorge, caractéristique de l'angoisse.

Elle le savait, elle le ressentait, mais elle ne le comprenait pas.

Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle vit Booth se remettre gracieusement sur pieds sans lui prêter un regard que la lumière se fit enfin dans son esprit.

C'était à cause de lui.

Il savait. Même si elle ne l'admettrait même pas sous la torture, Booth savait combien cela la gênait d'être… mise à l'écart.

Angela avait tenté de se rattraper, elle. Mais lui, il…

"Eh bien, Angela…" lança l'objet de ses pensées d'une voix espiègle. "Bones a raison. Nous serons certainement mieux dans votre…"

"Il n'en est pas question !" s'écria aussitôt celle-ci. "Booth ! Vous… vous…"

Un rire grave l'interrompit. Booth se laissa retomber sur le sofa, facétieux.

"Ne sortez pas les griffes, Angela ! Je testais juste votre degré de... taquinabilité."

"_Taquinabilité_ n'est pas un mot." ne put s'empêcher de rectifier Brennan.

Cela sembla attirer l'attention de son partenaire qui tourna la tête et posa pour la première fois son regard sur elle depuis qu'Angela avait fait sa petite entrée.

_Pour la première fois…_

"Que voulez-vous, Bones !" s'amusa-t-il. "Je suis inspiré !"

Il avait ce petit sourire joueur qu'il arborait souvent mais Brennan avait déjà compris que cette fois-ci, il était loin de lui être destiné.

"Booth..." pria Angela. "Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait."

"Arrêter quoi ?" demanda-t-il en tournant un visage innocent vers elle.

La jeune artiste lui envoya un regard noir avant de se tourner vers l'anthropologiste.

"Brennan…" souffla-t-elle, embarrassée. "Je suis désolée… Finalement, je crois que je vais t'emprunter Booth."

Celle-ci redressa aussitôt la tête.

"L'emploi du mot 'emprunter' ne convient pas, Angela. Booth ne m'appartient pas."

Angela secoua la tête d'un geste dépité.

"Merci pour la leçon de vocabulaire, ma chérie ! Elle aurait difficilement pu mieux tomber…"

Face au sarcasme, Brennan serra un peu plus ses poings crispés.

Le regard désapprobateur de son amie lui indiquait clairement qu'elle venait de _'mettre les pieds dans le plâtre'. _D'ordinaire, elle ne s'en formalisait pas. Après tout, elle le faisait tout le temps. Booth disait même que c'était sa marque de fabrique.

Voilà pourquoi elle ne comprenait pas le soudain rembrunissement de ce dernier. Car même s'il continuait obstinément à fixer Angela, elle n'avait pas manqué de noter son changement d'humeur.

Ils restèrent dans ce silence étouffant pendant quelques longues, pénibles, secondes puis Angela adressa finalement une moue désolée à Brennan avant de se tourner vers son partenaire.

"Allons déjeuner." lança-t-elle d'une voix douce. "J'invite."

L'agent afficha un petit sourire désabusé mais ne se releva pas, se contentant de tendre la main vers elle.

Levant les yeux au ciel, Angela glissa un regard scrutateur vers une Brennan au visage lisse avant de s'avancer vers lui. Ses doigts se refermèrent autour des siens et lorsqu'elle tira doucement, il se laissa volontiers remettre sur pieds.

Brennan regarda Angela essayer de repousser maladroitement la main qu'il posa sur son épaule alors qu'il la guidait vers la porte et frissonna lorsqu'il prononça sans même se retourner :

"On se voit plus tard, Bones."

Restée seule, celle-ci desserra lentement les poings et examina les marques rouges qu'y avaient laissé ses ongles, ravie d'y voir une explication rationnelle à la douleur qu'elle ressentait.

Un soupir tremblant franchit alors ses lèvres.

Il l'avait ignorée._ Sciemment_ ignorée…

_Pourquoi ?_

...

(A suivre)

**_Note de l'Auteur (bis) :_**

**-Il m'a semblé qu'un** _Retour-Sur-la-Scène-du-Crime_ **avec Brennan comme spectateur pouvait être amusant à écrire.**

**-Booth ne va évidemment pas se mettre à se comporter comme un** goujat **avec elle, je vous rassure, mais juste… hm... _vous savez_… ;)**

**-Voulez toujours une suite ?**

**-A bientôt.**


	3. Dominique

_**Note de l'Auteur :**_

_**-Encore un énorme merci pour vos reviews ^_^)**_

_**-Ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres, j'espère que vous… hum… apprécierez. **_

_**-Bonne lecture ;)**_

...

Tempérance ouvrit la porte et s'immobilisa brusquement.

"Booth !" s'écria-t-elle, surprise.

"Ah ! Bones, je…"

La fin de la phrase mourut sur les lèvres du nouvel arrivant lorsqu'il croisa le regard de Dominique, et le sourire qu'il arborait perdit aussitôt de sa spontanéité.

Les deux hommes finirent cependant par se saluer d'un mouvement de la tête.

"Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas vous déranger."

Semblant quelque peu gêné, il fit mine de se détourner mais Tempérance lui attrapa vivement le bras.

"Vous ne me dérangez pas." assura-t-elle. "... On allait sortir, mais on peut très bien remettre ça à plus tard. Il y a un problème avec l'enquête ?"

"Absolument pas." dit-il en lui présentant la boite rouge qu'il tenait dans ses mains. "Je vous ai ramené de la tarte aux myrtilles."

"Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas ça."

Face à cette réponse bougonne, l'homme haussa malicieusement les sourcils.

"Je le sais, oui." fit-il, un sourire au coin des lèvres. "Voilà pourquoi j'ai aussi pris des muffins."

"Vous n'abandonnez jamais…" rétorqua Tempérance, un sourire dans la voix.

"Et vous aimez ça chez moi."

Sourires, regards complices…

Réalisant enfin que Dominique se trouvait toujours derrière eux et que la politesse voulait qu'elle le présente à son partenaire, Tempérance finit par se retourner.

Gênée, elle tendit le bras vers lui afin de l'intégrer à la discussion.

"Booth, je voudrais vous présenter mon ami, le Docteur Dominique Chambers. Dominique, voici l'Agent Spécial Seeley Booth, mon partenaire."

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main.

"Enchanté."

"Moi de même."

Un silence pesant s'en suivit, Tempérance semblant hésiter quant à la marche à suivre ; aussi, Dominique prit les devants.

"Pourquoi n'entrez-vous pas quelques instants, Agent Booth ? Nous pourrions savourer les bonnes choses que vous avez amenées autour d'un café."

Le regard de Tempérance se tourna vivement vers Dominique. Il n'était pas homme à s'encombrer de telles civilités, elle le savait, et cette attention sembla la toucher.

Elle le remercia finalement d'un sourire et se tourna de nouveau vers son partenaire.

"Oui. Entrez, Booth."

Celui-ci sembla hésiter l'espace d'une seconde puis finit par acquiescer de la tête.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Tempérance les guida vers la cuisine.

Dominique s'installa sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui entouraient le bar, et jeta un regard discret vers l'Agent Booth.

Otant son épais manteau noir, ce dernier réserva le même sort à la veste de son costume puis se retourna, dévoilant un holster en cuir marron qui ne semblait pas entraver ses mouvements plus que ça.

_Pas impressionnant pour un sou_, ironisa Dominique en détournant le regard.

S'affairant ensuite à remonter les manches de sa chemise blanche, l'Agent passa derrière le comptoir en bois et déposa sa boite sur la paillasse.

Il desserra sa cravate, déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, puis, à la grande surprise de Dominique, se mit à fouiller un placard pour en sortir deux tasses blanches et une troisième à l'effigie de ce qui devait être une équipe de Hockey.

"Vous m'aviez dit que vous comptiez écrire un peu…" lança-t-il à l'intention de sa partenaire. "Alors comme je sais que vous avez tendance à oublier de vous nourrir…"

Tempérance sortit sur un petit plateau peint, y déposant sucrière et sous-tasses.

"Je sais prendre soin de moi-même." bougonna-t-elle.

"Alors ? Panne d'inspiration ?" demanda l'homme, sans se démonter.

"Juste un changement de programme." rétorqua Tempérance en adressant un sourire à Dominique.

L'Agent suivit son regard et cette fois-ci encore, son sourire perdit de sa chaleur.

"Comment voulez-vous votre café, Docteur Chambers ?"

Les règles de bienséance auraient voulu que ce dernier reprenne l'homme au sourire poli d'un _"Dominique, je vous en prie",_ afin de réchauffer cette ambiance formelle ; mais cette fois-ci, Dominique les ignora.

"Avec beaucoup de lait, s'il vous plait. Je suis presque au-dessus de ma dose de caféine quotidienne."

"Il y a des gens qui respectent ça ?" s'amusa l'Agent.

"Les gens qui savent, oui."

Agacé de voir son vis-à-vis évoluer dans la cuisine de son amie avec tant de naturel, Dominique avait répondu sur un ton volontairement sec, souhaitant lui signifier qu'il n'appréciait guerre d'être devenu l'invité dans cette histoire. Mais il ne réussit qu'à arracher un petit rire à l'Agent.

"Un café au lait pour le Docteur, Bones !"

_Se moquait-il de lui ?!_

Dominique ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard vers _'Bones'_, dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque soutien auprès d'elle. Mais pour celle qui s'activait tranquillement près de la cafetière, la participation de Booth ne semblait ni inattendue, ni indésirable.

"Oh…" lança-t-elle soudain. "Il n'y en a plus."

Elle montra négligemment la boite à dosettes vide à son partenaire qui tendit aussitôt le bras vers le placard de gauche.

"Argh, Bones !" fit-il en examinant le paquet bleu. "Je ne comprends vraiment pas comment vous pouvez aimer ce truc."

Un air intransigeant sur le visage, Tempérance balaya cette remarque d'un geste de la main.

"Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion, Booth."

Les traits de ce dernier s'adoucirent à ces mots.

"Oh, ça, je ne risque pas de l'oublier !"

"Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?" réagit-elle aussitôt, suspicieuse.

L'homme se contenta de refouiller le placard avant de brandir fièrement sa trouvaille sous le nez de sa partenaire. En l'occurrence, un autre paquet de café, vert celui-là.

"J'avais eu le dernier mot." commenta-t-il, un sourire insolant sur les lèvres.

"C'est vous qui avez acheté ça." argumenta prestement l'anthropologue. "Je n'ai fait que lui réserver une place."

Dominique vit Booth rouler des yeux, visiblement agacé par les propos de Tempérance.

"Pas de mauvaise foi, Bones !" réprimanda-t-il. "Pas de mauvaise foi."

"Mais je n'y ai même pas touché !" marmonna celle-ci, renfrognée.

"Et bien, rectifions ça tout de suite."

Prenant conscience d'être tombée dans son piège, Tempérance considéra un instant le paquet qu'il lui tendait puis secoua vivement la tête.

"Non ! Hors de question !"

"Quoi, à ce point là ? Ce n'est quand même pas la mer à boire !"

"Juste un café médiocre."

"Ouhla, Bones ! Un sarcasme ! Je suis fier de vous." s'amusa l'Agent en riant doucement.

Celle-ci le regarda, une expression à la fois vexée et amusée sur le visage.

"Est-ce que ça me dispose de…"

"Nope. Mais bien essayé."

L'homme fit mine de perdre patience mais elle se contenta de croiser les bras sur son ventre dans une attitude adorablement entêtée.

Ayant déjà deviné l'issue de cette étrange joute verbale, Dominique sourit intérieurement.

La persévérance de Booth était certes remarquable, mais l'Agent aurait du savoir depuis tout ce temps passé à la côtoyer, qu'il était impossible de faire changer d'avis à Tempérance Brennan. Car en plus d'être extrêmement têtue, elle avait une sainte horreur de ne pas avoir le dernier mot.

"Bones…" insista-t-il. "J'ai goûté au vôtre, vous goûtez au mien."

"Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt lorsque je suis amplement satisfaite par…"

"C'est ce qu'elles disent toutes avant d'avoir goûté au mien."

Tempérance et Dominique haussèrent simultanément les sourcils. Mais l'anthropologue finit par esquisser un petit sourire, elle.

"Booth… êtes-vous bien en train de comparer votre café à…"

Elle s'interrompit en réceptionnant gauchement le paquet.

"Aux autres, Bones." acheva Booth, taquin. "Juste aux autres."

Oubliant son discours, celle-ci le considéra un instant, réticente, puis se tourna finalement vers la machine et y disposa deux dosettes.

L'Agent Booth avait selon toute vraisemblance eu le dernier mot… Une seconde fois.

Au moment où Dominique pensait cela, ce dernier se tourna vers lui et agrippa violement son regard, toute douceur désertant ses yeux.

_"Avez-vous un commentaire à faire ?"_ semblaient-ils défier.

Dominique avait pâli, il le savait. C'était certes plus discret que de devenir écarlate mais il n'en était pas plus rassuré, au contraire. Car c'était un signe de peur. Son corps avait eu cette réaction car il se savait en position de faiblesse.

Et l'Agent Booth l'avait remarqué aussi, réalisa Dominique en voyant un sourire satisfait étirer lentement ses lèvres.

Tempérance passa à ce moment là devant Booth, le cachant de son champ de vision. Lorsqu'elle s'écarta, l'homme était penché sur le réfrigérateur, lui tournant le dos.

Dominique se laissa pénétrer par la délicieuse odeur de café, hagard. Leur confrontation muette était apparemment terminée…

"Lait."

Tempérance présenta une tasse vide sur la paillasse et Booth y versa une petite quantité de liquide puis remit la bouteille au frais. La paire s'affaira ensuite, le plus normalement du monde, à disposer l'unique part de tarte et les muffins sur des assiettes.

Booth ouvrit ensuite un tiroir pour en sortir des serviettes et Tempérance s'appuya sur la paillasse, dos au micro-ondes.

_Avaient-ils répété ?!_

Soupirant doucement, Dominique décida de diriger son attention vers son amie et haussa les sourcils pour la seconde fois ce jour-là. Elle avait penché la tête sur le coté et faisait lentement glisser son regard des jambes de son partenaires vers ses reins, la mine concentrée.

Booth avait du sentir son regard sur lui car ses lèvres s'étirèrent doucement sans qu'il ne se retourne.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bones ?" lança-t-il au même moment où une alarme indiquait que le lait était réchauffé.

Tempérance déposa la tasse fumante sur le plateau et croisa tranquillement le regard de son partenaire.

"Votre dos vous fait souffrir ?" demanda-t-elle, se voulant perspicace.

Dominique poussa un soupir discret. _Elle ne le reluquait pas, elle l'examinait…_

"Nope."

Elle fit mine d'acquiescer puis redressa la tête.

"Je n'en crois rien. J'ai bien remarqué ce matin aussi que vous…"

Elle s'interrompit et secoua la tête, visiblement agacée par le sourire taquin qu'avaient suscité ces derniers mots.

Booth déposa les serviettes, la regardant avec amusement.

"Continuez, Bones. Que je quoi ?"

"Oubliez ! Mais ne venez pas me demander d'arranger ça !"

Au lieu de se vexer, Dominique vit avec encore plus de surprise le visage de l'homme s'éclairer d'un grand sourire. Plus franc cette fois-ci, moins 'insolent'...

"C'est ma cuisse." confia-t-il avec un sourire. "Juste un petit souvenir d'une arrestation musclée. Rien de bien méchant."

La jeune femme se contenta d'acquiescer de la tête, semblant rassurée.

Car elle s'inquiétait sincèrement, réalisa Dominique alors que les deux partenaires le rejoignaient enfin.

"Cocky ?" remarqua-t-il en désignant l'inscription sur l'étrange boucle de ceinture de Booth.

Tempérance s'installa à ses cotés en riant et l'Agent s'assit de l'autre côté du comptoir.

"… Une fantaisie." rétorqua-t-il, mutin.

"Un concept avec lequel j'ai peu d'affinité, j'en ai bien peur."

L'homme lui adressa un sourire chaleureux et Dominique se détendit quelque peu.

"Vous deux formez une équipe redoutable !" complimenta-t-il.

Tempérance rit encore en serrant doucement sa main.

"C'est ce qu'ils disent."

Quelque peu soulagé que les propos de son amie ne dénotaient aucune tension particulière, Dominique porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et se permit de l'observer.

En plus d'être une anthropologue émérite, Tempérance Brennan était une femme des plus séduisantes. Il aimait passer du temps avec elle. Il aimait l'écouter parler. Il aimait trouver en elle quelqu'un qui comprenait et partageait ses centres d'intérêt. Il aimait lui faire l'amour.

Oh, il n'était pas amoureux, il ne l'avait jamais été de sa vie. Ce concept-là était aussi ridicule que dangereux, à ses yeux. Mais, d'un point de vue fondamentalement basé sur la logique, Tempérance était une compagne idéale.

_Cela ne l'empêchait cependant pas d'éprouver une douce fascination pour elle… _songea-t-il, souriant intérieurement à cette idée.

Lorsqu'il lui avait demandé de lui parler de ses amis, Dominique avait été surpris de la voir ne citer son partenaire qu'en dernier. Et bien qu'elle se fût fait un devoir de lui fournir un descriptif détaillé des autres, elle s'était montrée étrangement plus avare de paroles le concernant.

Un peu comme si elle se montrait réticente à l'idée de partager quelque chose de précieux.

"Et ? Quelle est sa spécialité, à lui ?" avait-il insisté.

Elle avait pouffé légèrement, indiquant que la question l'amusait. Ou bien la réponse.

"Les chaussettes rebelles !" avait-elle plaisanté, puis avait repris plus sérieusement. "C'est un excellent Agent. Le meilleur, à mes yeux. Je le respecte énormément. Hm… Avant d'intégrer le FBI, il était… dans l'armée. Il a cette incroyable capacité de lire à travers les gens. C'est…"

Elle s'était interrompue, comme cherchant ses mots avec un soin tout particulier.

"Quelqu'un de bien ?" avait fini par proposer Dominique, lui venant en aide.

"Définitivement." avait-elle acquiescé aussitôt.

Elle n'en rajouta pas plus.

Dominique passa une main lasse dans ses cheveux blonds. Après tout, Tempérance avait juste omis de mentionner les épaules larges, le petit sourire en coin, le regard chocolat…

_Rien de bien inquiétant !_ se dit-il ironiquement.

Oh… Dominique se savait bel homme, c'était un fait. Il avait hérité de la blondeur et des traits gracieux de sa mère, de la carrure athlétique et des yeux gris de son père. Son physique attisait la convoitise des femmes et installait une distance admirative envers les hommes, ce qui était bien loin de lui déplaire.

Mais ce Booth avait quelque chose de différent.

Ce n'était pas les quelques centimètres de plus. Ce n'était pas la démarche un peu plus assurée, ni la carrure un peu plus large… Non, c'était autre chose.

Il faisait partie de ces gens-là. Ceux qui par leur seule présence chargeaient l'espace d'une nouvelle énergie.

Dominique rit intérieurement devant le choix de cette expression.

"J'ai juste retenu que vous étiez Docteur…" lança l'objet de ses pensées, probablement désireux de rompre ce silence un peu lourd. "Quel est votre domaine ?"

Dominique accrocha le regard de Booth, fasciné bien malgré lui. Cet homme dégageait une sorte d'autorité naturelle, aussi raffinée que redoutable. Même lorsqu'il posait une question somme toute banale, en toute amitié, son interlocuteur ne pouvait faire autrement que de lui répondre.

_Ce genre d'habilité devait lui être utile pour mener un interrogatoire, l'air de rien..._ se dit Dominique, pragmatique.

"L'astrophysique théorique." répondit-il finalement. "Mais je possède des compétences dans d'autres domaines d'expertise."

Etrangement, cette réponse eut pour écho un rire joyeux. L'Agent porta un morceau de tarte à sa bouche, l'œil brillant.

"Vous n'avez vraiment rien d'un Sheldon Cooper* !"

Dominique avisa le regard amusé que l'homme posait sur lui avec perplexité. Il ne comprenait pas. Lui faisait-il un compliment ?

"Laissez-moi deviner…" reprit ironiquement Booth, semblant lire l'interrogation dans son regard. "Vous n'avez pas de télévision non plus ?"

Comme Dominique secouait négativement la tête, l'Agent leva les bras au ciel.

"Mais enfin !" s'exclama-t-il. "Sheldon Cooper ! Vous savez ! The BigBang Theory..."

"Oh ?" réagit Dominique, soudain très intéressé. "Je ne savais pas qu'il existait un divertissement traitant de l'expansion de l'univers selon…"

"Non non…" l'interrompit Booth en grimaçant. "Le divertissement n'est pas l'astrophysique mais l'astrophysicien lui-même !"

"Je vois." sourit Dominique. "Sous-entendiez-vous donc que je ne suis pas amusant ?"

Booth rit de bon cœur.

"Vous êtes drôle, Docteur Chambers." dit-il avec un hochement de tête approbatif.

"Dominique, je vous en prie." reprit ce dernier, jetant son ancienne réticence aux oubliettes.

Cet homme dégageait soudain une sympathie à laquelle il était impossible de résister.

"Prenez-en de la graine, Bones !" rajouta Booth tandis que celle-ci se relevait prestement.

Pestant contre sa maladresse, elle humidifia le bout d'une serviette puis en tapota doucement la tâche foncée qui marquait sa chemise.

"Booth raffole de ce genre d'expressions idiomatiques…" lança-t-elle en accrochant le regard de Dominique. "Et je crains que la fonction pragmatique de mon hémisphère droit ne soit un peu... hm... restreinte. Fort-heureusement, le gauche compense largement cette lacune !"

"Je n'ai rien compris mais je sens qu'elle vient encore de trouver le moyen de se flatter !"

Dominique rit doucement sous le regard faussement vexé de son amie.

"L'hémisphère dominant notre comportement langagier est le gauche." expliqua-t-il, de bonne humeur. "Il traite les fonctions phonologiques, syntaxiques et lexicales. La contribution mineure de l'hémisphère droit, appelée pragmatique, est quant à elle plus subtile et nuancée. Elle concerne entre autres la capacité d'aller au-delà du sens littéral des mots."

"Du charabia pour dire qu'il vous faut une télé !" conclut Booth. "A tous les deux !"

Tempérance roula des yeux, faisant s'élargir le sourire de Dominique.

"Attention, Bones !" s'exclama Booth. "Même de dos, je peux sentir votre petit air supérieur…"

"Je t'avais dit qu'il était fort à ce jeu-là." commenta aussitôt celle-ci, non sans un soupçon de fierté.

"Je vois ça, oui." rétorqua Dominique. "Je suppose que cette aptitude est le fruit d'une observation très… méticuleuse ?"

Booth tapota doucement son torse, l'air faussement solennel.

"Méticuleux, c'est tout moi."

Dominique ne put réprimer un rire.

Il ne comprenait pas encore comment, mais Booth et lui semblaient avoir trouvé un équilibre, mélange de respect et de rivalité à peine voilée. Il n'était pourtant pas homme à établir si vite de tels rapports avec le premier venu, mais son interlocuteur était vraiment à part.

La sonnerie d'un téléphone retentit soudain. Booth s'excusa d'un geste de la tête et fut près du sofa en quelques foulées. Dominique le suivit des yeux puis se tourna vers son amie, afin de lui accorder un peu d'intimité.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il nota le premier signe de trouble, chez elle. Ses yeux rivés sur son partenaire étaient porteurs d'une petite lueur étrange qui disparut brusquement lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'il l'observait. Elle s'installa alors sur le tabouret libéré par Booth et appuya ses coudes sur le comptoir, lui souriant.

Dominique ouvrit la bouche pour faire une remarque mais Booth revenait déjà.

"Je dois filer !" lança-t-il en réajustant sa cravate.

"Un problème ?" demanda Tempérance d'une voix hésitante.

"Non non, juste… hum… Comment avez-vous dit déjà ? ... Un changement de programme."

"Oh ?" réagit Dominique, ravi de cette confidence. "Et comment s'appelle le votre ?"

_Touché !_ se félicita-t-il en voyant les yeux de Tempérance s'agrandir d'intérêt.

Remettant tranquillement veste et manteau, Booth éluda la question d'un haussement d'épaule malicieux. Dominique se leva et serra la main qu'il lui tendait.

"Booth." salua-t-il.

"Dominique. A bientôt."

"Bien sûr."

"On se voit demain, Bones !"

Il la salua d'un mouvement de la main, puis se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte.

"Il n'a pas répondu." lança Dominique, commentant l'air un tantinet frustré de Tempérance.

Elle haussa les épaules, ne désirant apparemment pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

_Définitivement intéressant..._

"Booth et toi semblez…"

Dominique vit avec amusement une lueur de panique traverser fugacement le regard de la jeune femme.

_Sans doute était-elle habituée à ce que ses prétendants remettent en question la nature de ses relations avec son partenaire, _se dit-il.

"... Bien vous entendre." acheva-t-il donc, avec un sourire.

Il n'était pas homme à sauter aux conclusions sans avoir tous les éléments en main. Il y avait certes une grande complicité entre Tempérance et son partenaire mais n'était-ce pas chose normale après plusieurs années passées à travailler, à risquer leurs vies ensemble ?

Et puis… la compétition ne lui faisait pas peur et Booth serait pour lui un rival des plus intéressants.

Tempérance acquiesça finalement d'un hochement de tête et vint le rejoindre. Dominique la serra doucement contre lui, déposant un baiser sur ses cheveux.

"Il t'aime bien." murmura-t-elle, et Dominique sentit que cela comptait à ses yeux.

"Je l'aime bien aussi."

La jeune femme s'écarta légèrement et plongea ses yeux bleus dans les siens, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

"J'ai cru remarquer ça, oui. J'en suis heureuse."

Dominique sourit contre ses lèvres, resserrant légèrement son étreinte.

_Oui… son avis aussi comptait. _

…

_**Note de l'Auteur (bis) :**_

_**-Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, la série The BigBang Theory existe vraiment.**_

_**-Alors ? Que pensez-vous de Mister Dominique ?**_

_**-Quel est votre passage préféré ? (comment ça j'abuse ?? :p)**_

_**-A bientôt. **_


End file.
